Search for the Blue Jumi
by Tristan1
Summary: Elazul Has Gone Missing(GASP) It's now up to Raven & Pearl to find him, noone else will.(Riddled w/swearing, fight scenes, lots of fangirls w/rope)
1. Who, What, Where, When, AND WHAT THE HEL...

Search for the Blue Jumi(well..uhh..duh)  
Chpt 1. Who, What, Where, When, AND WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING??!?!?  
  
Note: I Tristan, do not own Elazul, Pearl, any other LOM Character, and the World of Legend of Mana.(but I wish I did, then ELAZUL would be MINE!) Thankfully, I do own Raven, Raven's personality, and his really cool Bastard Sword(you know, the really BIG swords)....Bastard Sword!(no really...that's what it's called!) Actually Raven's mine all the way, except his design belongs to LOM(Raven's the main MALE LOM peep) So uh...BACK TO THE FUTURE...wait, I mean SHOW!   
  
O_.  
  
Raven wondered what happened to her. He wondered what happened to the girl who before him, saved the Jumi(and others, but we only care about the Jumi^_^) watched over Bud & Lisa(who he now fosters) and lived in the tree before him. True he never met her, but from what everyone said, she was a great hero, friend, and wore sticks in her hair....Well that's what they told him. Before she entered the Mana Tree to battle the Mana Goddess, she asked that the one to succeed her watch over the Jumi. She never returned.  
  
So was HE the one to succeed her? He took over her former life. But he never MET her.  
  
It didn't matter, Raven was watching out for the Jumi either way.  
  
In fact, he had made many Jumi friends, their was Rubens(he was a little hard headed w/to much pride, but he was brave and trustworthy) Diana(well, Diana is Diana) The "Lucky Clovers"(they SAY they're not quadruplets..but...)and of course, Elazul(ok, fangirl SWOON time!)and Pearl(what can we say of Pearl?)  
  
Pearl, he liked Pearl.....  
  
Well, true, he liked Elazul too, but just the sound of "Pearl" reminded Raven of the ringing of bells. The chime so wonderful, he wished it would never stop. Was this love? HA!!! Him & a Jumi, that's funny, in fact......  
  
"raven, RAVEN, R-A-V-E-N, RaVeN!!!!!!!!!"Scratch that thought.  
  
The "Four Lucky Clovers" teleported in front of him, the greens, the reds, blues and..the other colors swirled into the form of four young(but actually, old hags in years)girls until their bodies were solid and no longer mist. Each one looked as if they could keel over at anytime.   
  
"raven, the blue one is gone"  
"THE JUMI OF LAPIS IS NOWHERE"  
"W-E HAVE N-O C-L-U-E WHERE H-E I-S"  
"ElAzUl Is GoNe"  
  
O_.  
  
Umm yeah, I know, it's supposed to be adventure & humor, but I just had to get the whole "Who am I? Where am I? When am I? Why am I?" questions out of the way, now the real fun begins^_^ 


	2. To the City, and BEYOND!

Search for the Blue Jumi(well..uhh..duh)  
Chpt 2. To the City, and BEYOND!  
  
Disclaimer-Yeah yeah, you know the drill, I don't own LOM, The "Clovers", Rubens, Diana, Pearl, and Elazul  
  
Elazul-"And w/good reason"  
Tristan(That's me^_^)"ELAZUL?!What the Hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be kidnapped!"  
Elazul-"Well, I want every Fangirl to know, that I AM NOT OWNED by you"  
Fangirls(being led by Tristan)"Wanna BET?!?!"(Bring out HUGE Bastard Swords, Guns, Daggers, Arrows, Spears*I LIKE SPEARS O_.*, nets, and LOTS of rope)  
Elazul-"Oh crap"  
  
*Finishes tying up Elazul, even though he should be kidnapped* Well, anywho, it's me Tristan, and I'd still like to say that I don't own anything LOM but this story, Raven, and Elazul has now been added to my collection!  
  
O_.  
  
  
Raven must have looked pretty interesting just then.  
The "Lucky Clovers'" knees buckled from exhaustion(well, you'd be pretty tired too if you had transported your sisters and a guy w/a weird looking hat) So Raven was left standing, mouth wide-open, in a sea of blue, green, red, and the other color Jumi.   
He looked around at the other Jumi, everyone wallowed in his or her own sadness, and each core was cloudy. Raven then decided to try to brighten up the mood a little.  
  
"Hey everyone! WAZZZZZZZZZZZZUP"  
  
To no avail of course.  
The Jumi people looked up at him. Even Pearl, who infact, looked like a pearl that had been pulled from its oyster much to often. Diana broke the deafening(and just plain eerie)silence.  
  
"If you have not heard, Elazul has gone missing"  
"Well, no duh" Rubens muttered. Diana grabbed his ear and silently whispered something(everyone knows Rubens hates Elazul for reaching such fame for a clod) Rubens blushed & Diana continued.  
  
"A note came. It seems Sandra is back. The letter said(and may I quote)  
'My anger will fall over the Lapis.  
The Lazuli who broke my plans will be broken.  
Watch out Elazul, I'm after you.'"  
  
Pearl broke into a loud cry, and started sobbing louder.  
"As you can see, we're in sort of a dilemma" Diana sighed "Pearl is left w/out a body guard, normally, I wouldn't care that much, being the clod that she is, but Pearl IS a princess, and we can't summon BlackPearl unless Pearl is willing, and the only thing she's willing to do at the moment is sulk, sooooooooooooooooooooooo.............."  
  
Raven gulped, "So?"  
"Well...." Diana s--l--o--w--l--y said.  
"Ummmm yeah?"  
"We want YOU to be Pearl's knight."  
"W-H-A-T?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Raven stepped back.  
"Well, it's not like guardians and knights are lovers or anything."  
  
O_.  
Hehe. I liked the ending^_^ time to move on. In the next chapter, something is REALLY actually going to happen, I PROMISE. Buy hey, now you know the plot, sorta, and it will be more fun, right? Oh yeahs, the letter said Elazul broke their plans, well, in my little world, I chose Elazul to accompany me to the Bejeweled City. K?   
To add to that, I let Elazul go(;_;) he has to be "Elazul" knapped and all 


	3. Du the 'Inke!

Search for the Blue Jumi(oh come on, you knew that was coming)  
Chpt 3. Du the 'Inke!  
  
Disclaimer-Oks, here we go again, this time, I(Tristan, the coolest person on the net...not)do NOT own LOM, Pearl, Elazul, Diana, Du'Inke, or the Caverns. I DO own this story, Raven, and his Bastard Sword, "Bastard Sword" alright? Ok? Got that? Am I annoying you now? Well, shouldn't I be? You want to get to the story now? You don't want any more questions? Well.........alright? GOT'CHA!  
  
O_.  
  
"So uhhh....it's nice that you're my knight and all" Pearl smiled  
(Blushing)"It's nothing, let's just try to keep following this path" Raven sighed when he was done talking. Both he and Pearl were walking in a cave(cavern to be exact) alone, in the dark. Raven remembered what Diana said,  
"Maybe you two should try going to Mekiv Caverns first, Elazul did say that he kept meeting up w/her there. Maybe you'll two have the same luck," Diana smiled cunningly, "or some OTHER kind of luck."  
He also remembered he didn't like Diana  
"I wonder if we'll ever find Sandra here....."  
"Don't worry, even if we DON'T find her today, we'll get Elazul tomorrow" Raven tried his best to smile, but it's very hard when your cheeks resemble boiling strawberries, hot and red.  
"You mean, we'll find him tomorrow?!"  
"No, no, that's not what I mean, I mean,"  
"YARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Pearl stopped, "You mean Yargh?"  
Raven stumbled, "Th..Th...THAT WASN'T ME!!!!!"  
  
Out of the darkness, a large cat-ape-like-creature-w/a-HELLAVALUVA-big club jumped from it's hiding place on the ceiling.  
  
The giant was Du'Inke, but when you're about to be squashed by it, the name doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven pulled out "Bastard Sword" his Bastard Sword and told Pearl to go hide. Pearl ran....she ran fast...right into Du'Inke. 'Inke snatched her up, and in a King Kong position climbed up a long piece of Stalagmite that ran clear up into the ceiling.   
  
"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
Our Hero decided he couldn't climb up the Stalagmite, it would be too dangerous for Pearl, so, he decided to chop it down. AND DEAR GODDESS DID HE CHOP!  
  
The Lime formation came down w/a CRASH, and so did the princess and the ape. Du'Inke decided to grab onto his club and the ceiling rather than Pearl, Pearl, however, was left screaming Bloody Mary, and couldn't hold on to anything. In the real world, she should have fallen to her doom, but then FATE intervened. Well, Raven happened anyway. Raven leapt up into the air, grasping a-hold of his Jumi friend. Normally, the Hero would gracefully land on his FEET, w/the virgin maiden in hand, but this isn't "normally" and our Hero was blushing like there's no-tomorrow and landed flat on his face....  
  
Hey, at least our virgin-maiden's alright.  
  
Raven got up off of his (smooched) face and reached for his sword. Du'Inke let go of the Stalactite on the ceiling and reached for his club. Pearl ran in the right direction for once and hid.  
  
The beast raced toward Raven. Raven(who had now acquired enough Mana Energy) used his the strength gathering inside him to unleash a devastating blow. Du'Inke was sent flying(falling) into a pile of rubble in the back of the cave. There, hundreds(20) tiny Du'Inke came to the rescue. Together, the picked up the one-ton creature and dashed home.  
  
Pearl looked at Raven. Raven looked at Pearl. They looked at the place where 'Inke crashed.  
  
"Were those its 'children'?" questioned Pearl.  
"I...I think so." Raven breathed heavily, Mana Energy is very harsh on the body, "I guess we're in their territory, maybe we should leave."  
"Wait..."  
"What?"  
Pearl walked 3-ft. away from Raven and let her core shine.  
"No, I guess Elazul is not here."  
Raven walked over to Pearl.  
"Ahhh, don't worry, at least now we know where he's not" our Hero tried to smile, tried.  
"It's ok," Pearl smiled, "You're a wonderful knight."  
"Thanks...but...."  
"Now just tell me, do you mean we'll find him tomorrow or what?"  
Together, the pair walked hand-in-hand out of the cave.  
  
O_.  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW how nice^_^  
I told you something was going to happen, a bit melodramatic, but it happened. Kinda. I don't like Diana anymore, so I'm going to start making her look like the real Bitch she is. Hehehe. 


End file.
